


That Magic Moment

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

Harry sometimes overhears his Auror trainees talking about sex at one of their monthly pub nights.

He sits back and sips his ale, thinking about what it had been like when he was twenty years younger. 

There were pluses to being able to get it up three times in quick succession, he couldn't deny, but the ability to last more than five minutes more than made up for the slower recuperation time.

They seem obsessed with what the "best" position is.

Why choose? Harry snorts. He loves sucking and being sucked, fucking and being fucked. 

He loves his face pressed to the pillow, his arse in the air as much as he loves the burn in his thighs after he's ridden to oblivion and back on his partner's cock.

If they were to ask Harry what he loves best about sex, he'd tell them it's watching Severus come apart.

His teeth gritted, accentuating the line of his jaw.

His brow furrowed almost as if in pain. 

The veins along his temple and neck visibly throbbing beneath his pale skin.

And then—in that perfect, exquisite moment—his jaw goes slack, his eyelids flutter, and a whispered, "Harry," falls from lips.


End file.
